OneShot - OC Wakanda Prince in AUMCU
by marvelfanenthusiastic
Summary: Life of T'Shan born as a prince in Wakanda, Who changes the world with Bast blessing the Visions of the future. If you don't have anything currently to read. Give it try and comment on it. It is a day of my imagination written in the story without proper planning.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Marvel, DC or any other movies or universes or characters or people or things or music or songs or anything mentioned. All rights belong to their respective owners except my OC and background story of the OC.

* * *

Hey Guys!

I'm not a very good author in explaining my thoughts or imagination into proper words like others so this may be my first novel and last depending on how much self-fulfilment this would give me in doing this SI in Marvel.

Inspired by many self-inserts in marvel universe like below.

The Spider. By: I'mjusttryingtofindmyway,

The Goblin. By: The Nameless Scribe,

Gems of Infinite Potential (MCU). By: Emperor Tippy,

A Twelve Step Program to Omnipotence. By: Bakkughan, etc.

* * *

English isn't my first language but I think I'm proficient with the help of mobile keyboard dictionary.

Please forgive my spelling mistakes cause I type a lot and check for mistakes quite less due to lots of thoughts running in mind to get it filled.

This novel will contain less dialogue writing because I have no idea of each character speech.

* * *

Also, I need to watch and research each movie by different characters which I don't have time for with my rough routine. This is a pure fiction so normal physics and timeline may not sync with the original please forgive my mistakes and suggest ideas for improving my novel. Please forgive my plot holes or timeline issues.

If there are enough suggestions at reviews which can better the plot but not spoil the novel, then I will rewrite with dialogues if I get some help.

Note: It's an AU MCU so no idea whether I will include characters from music artists, comics, tv series, different movies from Sony or other companies.

* * *

I hope putting this in every chapter won't cause complaints about excessive word count. It isn't about that, in future I'll mention the number of words in each chapter if it's a trouble. This Chapter contains more than 5K words.

Warnings: This is Mature Rated novel which may include a description of violence, death, gore (maybe), explicit sexual content, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – T'Shan the Prince of Wakanda**

I was born as a Prince in Wakanda Royal Family at 1985 to S'Yan and N'Yami. I have an adopted elder sister Julia Klaue who is suffering from auditory hallucination who is being treated by my mother.

* * *

Let me tell you my family history before going into details.

My grandfather is King Azzurri of Wakanda who was also the chieftain of the combined villages. During his time period as a Chieftain, he had grand goals in his life for Wakanda. He wanted Wakanda to bring peace to the world which was suffering in Wars during that time. He along with his wife Nanali had 3 children S'Yan, T'Chaka, N'Jobu. From the King Azzurri, each of his children gained an aspect of his strength, S'Yan wanted to be the best warrior in the village like him, T'Chaka wanted to be a leader like him for Wakanda and N'Jobu wanted to bring peace for his people who are suffering around the world.

During his travels around the border of the village, he found a wounded man with all his soldiers died in the plane crash. He brought the wounded man back with him and helped him back to health despite villagers' protests to bring an outsider inside the village. Later the person named Fritz "Co' Nel" who gained the health back was guided through the village showing wonders and advancement the village has reached from their vibranium. During his stay, the advancement and wonders brought greed in his mind. Who later betrayed Azzurri, by killing him and his wife when he was caught stealing the vibranium. Not before Azzurri rip the arm that stole the vibranium. He knew his sons would come for revenge so he fled to Belgium for treatment.

The village was in the unrest of whom to be chosen as the leader and my father S'Yan was filled with hate and wanted revenge. A warrior should never be disgraced by being stabbed in the back, it S'Yan wanted to bring Fritz to justice and kill him in combat as per the trail in the tradition. So he gave the leadership to T'Chaka and left to search for his father's killer Fritz Klaue. Years later while helping T'Chaka in the throne, He got a lead from a woman in Belgium who didn't want money for information but for his daughter to get treated in Wakanda instead, S'Yan accepted. It was later found that the women were actually the wife of Fritz who left home after suffering from abuse from him for giving birth to a daughter who suffers from auditory hallucination and making him spend money to get her treated.

The women stayed with her daughter taking care of her in the asylum. The women knew of her husband betrayal and wanted to save her son from his influence so she made a deal with S'Yan by contacting through Wakanda Watch Dogs. She later visited her house and hid her son in the closet when S'Yan came to capture Fritz while he was unprepared. Things didn't go the way it was planned, Fritz knew it was his wife who betrayed him while aiding S'Yan when he was captured, He killed his wife cursing her and blowing himself up along with S'Yan who was near the blast.

S'Yan survived the blast with few minor injuries and returned to the mental facility took the daughter to get treated by his wife N'Yami who was the chief scientist of Wakanda Research Group. A few Years later he died from late poisoning from his injuries. He didn't know his wife was pregnant during this time. Her son was born 8 months later who was named T'Shan at 1985. During the time of treatment in his death bed, He recorded a message for his wife to take care of the daughter whom he promised to be treated from the mother of the girl. This information was leaked to T'Chaka who also had a son and didn't want to be endangered for his life and wanted the girl out of the village to be treated somewhere else. But N'Yami gave up the title of Queen to adopt the girl who will not have the rights to fight for leadership of Wakanda during T'Chaka family rule which reduced the unrest among the villagers.

T'Shan was born and brought up by his mother who later inspired by his mother's medical knowledge, science and uses of vibranium technology to focus on healing instead of using her knowledge for weaponry. He knew the reason why choose the medical field over weaponry because she couldn't save her husband with the weapons and other fields of science by her.

She always says "No Wakandan is common, T'Shan. We used to fight one another with terrifying ferocity. Now our strengths combine and multiply. Your birth has done the same for me." She taught me forgiveness, love, kindness and care for family but to be strong, ruthless and fearless against an enemy to her son while gaining another nephew later at 1990 who was named Shuri. She was called the protégé of science and technology at childhood. During future 10 years and later to whom N'Yami decided to hand over the Wakanda Research Group and live with her family.

While mother and son together used all their knowledge and resources available to us and found a cure the girl of the family.

During those 10 years, T'Shan gained an elder sister. Whom was alone an entire life without a sibling but he gains a little sister in an elder sister body. The daughter was a child in a large body and she had to learn everything from the beginning, she was the reason no one from their family even got visits from other villagers but also because this T'Shan wanted to keep his elder sister safe from everyone and anything that could harm her. T'Shan was an equal and far more knowledgeable than Shuri in Technology and was always a cheerful child gaining the bubbly personality from his mother and cousin Shuri. There is a saying "happiness never lasts".

Ulysses Klaue struck Wakanda at 1992.

* * *

You see, Ulysses Klaue was the son who also survived in the bomb blast. Before telling you how he survived, you need to know the history of Fritz Klaue. He was a Germany General Colonel working under Adolf Hitler who later joined H.Y.D.R.A who was assigned a mission to gain Wakanda support for their favour in War. His plane crashed outside the borders whom later was saved. He knew it was H.Y.D.R.A who wanted him dead because he found out about the truth of their motive was not to support Adolf Hitler but to bring destruction. That's why he left to Belgium instead of returning back to give H.Y.D.R.A his findings in Wakanda.

He brought up his kids with the stories of Wakanda, Hydra, Shield and need of money. During the time period, he created a safe house with tunnels to escape in case of his multiple enemies finding him and he was not worried about his weak wife to do anything that would endanger him. When Ulysses Klaue was hiding in the closet during the blast he fell into the hidden compartment tunnel and later escaped the wreckage and joined mercenaries changed his name to Ulysses Klaw. He wanted the riches in his father's stories hidden in Wakanda known as Vibranium so he planned to steal them and gain revenge in progress.

Ulysses Klaue began his criminal activities by operating as an arms dealer and assassin-for-hire primarily in South Africa. At one time, he was working as an enforcer for the criminal group known as the Intelligencia. In his criminal operations, Klaue had encountered HYDRA leader Wolfgang von Strucker, and Tony Stark at a weapons convention. However, Stark ultimately didn't sell any of his weapons to Klaue.

At this point, Klaue already had tension against Wakanda, as his great-grandfather and father was killed by the Black Panther in the 19th century. Klaue was paid ten million dollars to assassinate Wakandan King T'Chaka at the Bilderberg Conference when he refused to negotiate about Wakanda's resources. When the attack failed, Klaue was then placed on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar as a potential threat to world security.

He was found by N'Jobu of the Golden Tribe (who doesn't know his history against Wakanda) to go and steal a small cache of Vibranium, as a means to expose the country of Wakanda to the greater world and trying to help his people gain freedom and strength to fight against the oppressors as his father wanted. Klaw manipulated him to gain access to enter Wakanda and steal the vibranium and weaponry from them to become rich.

He set the bombs on the border for distraction and used the access provided to him by N'Jobu to steal the Vibranium and while trying to gain access the advanced technology and weaponry. He was stopped by science division who noticed his unauthorized entry. Later using his mercenaries as sacrifices, he took hold of N'Yami as the hostage (who was touring the lab, showing her daughter wonders of Vibranium) and shot her daughter (who was actually his sister) as an example who tried to save her, to escape the building and escaped with a threat if securities are called him would kill her. Due to the high respect out of their leader, they listened to her and took her child to healing pod to save him instead of chasing her.

He came to know who she was after finding out her name by the researches exclamation and he waited till he was at the border to her the truth of his family against N'Yami's, to which N'Yami replied that it was his sister whom he shot to death. Enrage by her, he killed her as revenge against his family but due to his mistake, he was captured in return at the border by W'Kabi family who was following him to save her who was highly respected in their family.

When he captured and branded with a scar to disgrace him for stealing Vibranium, bought in a cage. While the vehicle was crossing the border, He triggered all the bombs across the border killing everyone W'Kabi family (leaving their child orphan) and successfully creating a diversion. He escaped being the only person to ever see, steal and escape the capture of Wakanda. Finally went into hiding in South Africa.

T'Shan hearing death of his mother by Ulysses Klaue (Klaw) and seeing his bleeding sister in the healing pod, He doesn't eat, sleep or rest waiting for his sister to wake up. His only sister fell in a coma due to blood loss. Hearing this news, his body and mind eventually gave up. He falls unconscious in his sister's bed.

* * *

**The story starts from here at 2002 (At the age of 17) till the end of Story 2020.**

Bast gives visions of his and the future threats to where he lives his life as a shut-in, taking care of his sister and not doing anything in repeated process, visions shift to the outside world, Aliens pouring through the sky, several thousands of people die in defeating the self-proclaimed god Loki, if it wasn't for the man in suit that nuclear bomb would have wiped the city creating an unstable tear in space which may have created a black hole or energized the portal. People find gravitonium in Malta giving rise to Inhumans all over the world creating people with superpowers… (Several Visions Later) eventually, Klaue rises once again to give weaponry to groups all over the world for money in exchange for innocent lives being lost in the process. Klaue selling the vibranium to a machine of destruction called Ultron, millions of lives lost if not for those people then the world would have been wiped out. He sees his uncle T'Chaka dies and T'Challa takes the mantel of Black Panther to chase after his killer to whom he found to be innocent being mind-controlled. Wakanda in a period of fights for the king while he sits back and does nothing, till Thanos snap in Wakanda to which he sees his sister turned into dust right before his eyes, (Several Visions later) the gravitonium reacts violently destabilizing the earth core and him floating in the void eventually being grabbed by an alien.

To which he wakes up with a gasp and he is filled with sweat.

* * *

**Later in Thorne Room**

T'Chaka and Ramonda speak about the entire a Wakanda Royal Family being wiped by Klaue except for the Orphaned Prince. T'Chaka's family tries to quell the anger of the village heads while T'Challa & Shuri stand aside listening to the argument unable to give input. T'Chaka says he will bring his brother to justice if what the tribe has reported as the truth.

T'Shan walks in his hospital gown and states that they don't need to judge the pawn who being manipulated Klaue. It wasn't his uncle who brought the destruction it was Klaue and his family for generations have tried to gain the vibranium. Bring uncle in to ask what really happened instead of jumping into conclusions. Wakanda has lost enough blood in the hands of the others, it's time to take it back instead of going back to fighting amongst ourselves. If my king can't bring the right justice then I will bring Klaue's head myself. He crosses his hands to his chest and shouts "Wakanda Forever" and turns to leave.

Dora Milaje blocks his path to punish him for disrespecting the king in the Throne Room.

T'Shan with hard eyes looks at them and says "Traditions are meant to guide us but not bind us If you can't speak to your king of your sorrows and decisions freely then what is the purpose of the king?"

Before Dora Milaje could take action, T'Chaka tells him that he will bring Klaue to justice but N'Jobu can't be left unpunished. He will bring him here before the affected tribe to rule the decision and he should be taking his family head so he can take decisions for himself.

T'Shan nods to his king with a bow, leaves the Throne room afterwards without speaking further.

* * *

**T'Shan POV:**

If what Bast has shown him was real. He needed to act soon but still, he was unable to change the decisions of the elders and the stubborn uncle to choose village over the family. If he can't change others then he will change himself for the better. With enough strength, respect and power he will be able to guide the people. He will protect his sister, his family, his Wakanda, his world from the dangers it will face. If it would have been his mother, she would make the same decision. Life of Wakanda can't end inside Wakanda, it needs to grow, gain more support, recognition, and respect from other countries before it can reveal to it another world.

He will start by saving his sister first while creating a barrier around Wakanda. Later when Uncle N'Jobu comes back, we need to make him understand the way his exposure wouldn't bring respect and admiration but taken down as a threat and how to split the resources for themselves. If he needs the power of Black Panther to do it, he will gain it by himself.

He will be ready when the Aliens come to New York. He will save those people from the shadows while revealing himself to the Hero's. Later he will support his brother if he decides to become the king and guide for the better of Wakanda. He will create the goddess of Bast to protect his sister and everyone in Wakanda to be safe even if he is unable to be there for them in future.

A few days later, he was called to the Throne room and was informed that his uncle didn't cooperate and thus killed along with his family. He didn't believe for a second that he kill N'Jobu's child. He didn't want to speak further, from then on he always addressed him as King instead of Uncle. He wouldn't support his family but as people of Wakanda. Whenever he did make the King remember his mistake.

T'Shan was always working in the lab or spent his time with his sister bed talking to her and wishing she could wake up to give him the strength to fight on. He helped Shuri upgrade the energy fields surrounding Wakanda which change the life of Wakanda which is able to control the weather inside the shield to any seasons. Later left to search for all the precious metals and ores which needs to be collected before it falls in the hands of the people who could cause destruction on a planetary scale while searching for Klaue. He gained the Antarctica Vibranium, Malta Gravitonium, and Nigeria Adamantium. Provided most of it while keeping 25% for his personalized works that he does in his mom's lab.

He created the Cradle which helped in the medical field to wake his sister up and made all his sleepless nights of search and work worth it. He made up enough time to regain the time lost during her sleep by spending with her in the mornings & afternoons and going to labs in the evening and nights. Used it on himself to repair all the damages done to his body for not taking care. Later used Extremis for himself and his sister.

Later he created A.I based on the goddess bast and artificial body using vibranium. He used the adamantium for the skeleton and Exo-skeleton that he gained from his travels to Nigeria scanning for different ores. Also used the gravitonium/vibranium based arc reactors for the energy, uploaded all the Wakanda traditions to guide the A.I. but not to restrict itself from further improving herself. Her primary priority is to keep my sister safe, then the Wakanda Royal Family and finally the Wakanda. She is almost a living being with all the memory improvement, synthetic skin and white hair look. (Ororo Monroe in her vibranium cape attached to hands in Black Panther armour face exposed but with far superior armor, strength and response with the ability to fly and control nature). Made her take care of his sister for now till they face a threat the world couldn't handle.

Later he threw himself in learning combat from hand to hand combats to weapon based battles in simulations that I have seen in my visions with Ororo regularly while creating a design of my Fire Panther suit regularly resigned based on the needs but not produced cause it can't be remoulded frequently after it's made.

Also used the gravitonium/vibranium based arc reactors to provide unlimited energy which is donated to the Wakanda Royal Family and Wakanda Design Group to further improve. It was designed based upon the spikes of gravity giving by the liquid magnet to energize the vibranium shell which can be converted into any kinds of energy using the converters.

He programmed and designed mostly for all the techs while Shuri designed and built the hardware which was later built together with the help of Wakanda Design Group from the Kimoyo beads (Bind, EMP, Transmitter/Receiver and Remote Control), Energy Reactors, Medical beds (to repair damaged muscles and tissues), The Mother Board (Main Super Computer), Holographic Displays and Projectors for conference and Vibranium Projector tables (for monitoring the entire Wakanda).

The most resources were used for transport jets like The Shaho (Interstellar travel), The Dragon Flyers (Border Patrol), Royal Talon Fighter (Black Panther personal Jet) and The Dagger Quinjet (Dora Milaje Group Missions).

He also gave an A.I. for the Wakanda Design Group and Shuri's lab (T'Shan refused his name to be added, which saddened her but he almost lives there.) named J'Costa which helped everyone's work tremendously by automating all the machines connecting to the A.I. who was able to connect to Mother Board for difficult calculations and creating simulations.

They were currently working on Techno-Organic Jungle - to merge vibranium technology and the organics of the jungle to create a benevolent techno-organic virus that allows nature and machine to live in harmony. This way border patrol can be controlled, monitored, responded quicker and more effectively.

During this time period till 2010 the Wakanda started reaching further and further out to help the surrounding villages and peoples to give a safer environment who believe in the Bast also stopped several slaves and kidnapping organization from uprising, controlled the rebellions and terrorism throughout the country from the dark which the government kept silent and left it unrecorded for the services to continue without need to pay. Overall life and standard living started improving slowly but surely throughout the continent.

At 2010, with improved connections and satellite monitoring the country found Klaue using vibranium scanners throughout the flight vehicles and satellite targeting in every means. Retrieved the 80% of the stolen vibranium from different caches using the neural scanners and interrogation of his entire team. Black Panther finally executed him in the public stands with cheers from the entire country.

Since we were finding it difficult to get the resources in huge bulk for the spaceship techs, we decided to use asteroid mining away from the moon. Later found out a largely destroyed spaceship which was deconstructed in a year and reassembled in Earth after bringing out in large quantities cloaked from the view.

All the systems since then gained a huge upgrade from highly technological civilization to Advance technological civilization which made Earth technology so outdated it became obsolete. Quite literally any electronics and signals from the outside Wakanda can't communicate unless provided access. With constant upgrades done by system and the A.I. kept advancing the programs to a different level made education far more advanced but also difficult unless it was like Shuri or T'Shan able to understand all the theories behind the upgrades instead of the villagers unrest by providing security droids, We made space droids and were deployed to continue mining from surrounding areas in space outside Earth monitoring by government agencies.

During 2000's period T'Challa was able to take the Black Panther mantle and his father became the ambassador of Wakanda. T'Challa righted the mistake done by his father by bringing back N'Jobu son after finding from the Wardogs he is working as Black Ops. The T'Challa fought with Erik able to overpower him to keep the Thorne and but he was convinced of the wrong ways to keep everything locked in so he reached out to United Nations with Erik wishes to support the Earth develop like Wakanda. Seeing this T'Shan released stable Extremis to the public of Wakanda to enhance their strength, cure illness, enhancing their immunity and healing factor by gaining strong internal healthy body to keep their feelings of high morale to feel threatened by the world.

Nabari tribe was the most affected of them all, they challenged for the Throne with T'Challa and T'Chaka but unable to win the Throne leaving them behind outdated to stay with the traditions binding their thoughts to confuse with the growth of developing technologies. T'Challa later made a deal after the United Nations meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D but didn't accept sharing the weapons to them but the advancements of science field to the entire world but they agreed to face the threats if faced any against the outer space.

Even Tony Stark was surprised by the level of advancements, tried gaining access to Wakanda Design Group but he couldn't find it due to the upgrades. Several drones and spies were sent to map out Wakanda but they were either captured or killed during the process unable to report back due their country claiming them as rogue agents or not connected to them. Erik was able to see their selfish goals and greed by the humans to understand why Wakanda stayed hidden for this long but with the support provided together by everyone. T'Challa was able to overcome it.

2012 New Year started with a bang and Loki invaded Earth. During which Wakanda provided full support to interrogate Loki and came to understanding about Thanos and his plans for the Infinity Stones to which Wakanda immediately claimed the Mind Stone for their Goddess Ororo. Space stone was still out with the team but Aliens still invaded. Loki was kept locked up and away from his brother Thor. While mind stone was shipped back to Wakanda for research, The Dagger and several fighter jets accompanied the battle eventually destroying Loki forces without support. They were able to disable the machine after the battle of New York this time Nuclear Missile never left S.H.I.E.L.D facility disabling all the fighter jets without power when the nuclear launch was initiated by the World Government by J'Costa and Ororo during which both the Wakanda Prince were in a battle at New York.

Alien techs were immediately confiscated by U.S Government, S.H.I.E.L.D, Avengers and Wakanda from Public reach and destroyed the bodies to not leave any harmful viruses which were found by Avengers and Wakanda team. New upgrades were supplied to the Avengers tower to continue their work to protect the world from invasions and world threats.

Wakanda and United Nations were back in stress relationship due to the Order made by the United World Government and investigated on Alexander Pierce for issuing the Order along with the people supported the order to satisfy the Wakanda Government to keep supplying their technology all over the world but not use against them as a response to trying to kill their King and both Prince of Wakanda. Later found out several Hydra agents in the World Government and S.H.I.E.L.D facilities which created a Winter Soldier to try assassinating the United Nation Conference which backfired upon the capture and gaining access to the missions done earlier with memory control.

The world joined together to remove HYDRA from the map every government officials were investigated by their respective governments but gained only little leaving the HYDRA still hidden in the dark. S.H.I.E.L.D was disbanded due to the Wakanda releasing all their missions including HYDRA's to the world and fought back against every nation together by constantly keeping all the groups on the run. S.H.I.E.L.D went in the dark completely while supporting the Avengers to take over the HYDRA bases to clear with the help of Wakanda Warriors.

4yrs of constant fights later, HYDRA responded by releasing Ultron into the network which was a budding idea of Stark due to mind stone gone to the hands of Wakanda unable to complete the project. Later Wakanda team cleared all the online servers of Ultron travelling in the network and blocking him inside the Stark Server at his factory. Later Avengers joined together once again without Thor but Ororo joined in disabling Ultron and helped the Avengers create Vision with Jarvis code retrieved from back up with the help of vibranium, cradle, etc. supplied by Wakanda government.

Avengers traced back the signal to Slovakia HYDRA base and Ororo joined in their attack. Found the twins with the visions brought by the mind stone helped in releasing their hidden potential giving those powers. Due to inhuman experimenting on their body without the care of HYDRA made the twin realize the people like Stark are needed to stop and mistakes can be made. They were guided back to help with the thanks of the Wakanda government.

Since then every country started the Space race to reach for resources and exploring the world outside their solar system with the technologies and advancement provided by the Wakanda Design Group. Due to the race of Infinity Stones and with the visions to guide from T'Shan they were able to gain the Reality Stone which appeared in the UK. They battled the Dark Elves with eventually destroying them. Loses were there but even the severe damaged people were nursed back to health. They took the Dark elves technology back for research on improving their space search with the Thor supporting them on helping Jane out with the reality stone inhibiting her gained his support on bringing the space stone for few weeks with Thor welcome to Wakanda. Which he gladly took Jane with but saddened by her spending the entire time in the Wakanda Design Group and hearing her speak about things he couldn't understand at nights.

Thanos after gaining the Power Stone and Soul Stone went and attacked Asgard killing the weakened Odin and destroying the planet with Loki escaping with several Asgardians in ships towards Earth before Thor could return to Asgard. Thanos used the Bifrost to travel to Earth using the Power Stone and Heimdall with his dying breath destroyed the Bifrost and one of the Black Order together in progress. He came to attack Earth at Wakanda to take the Stones to wipe out half the humanity with the snap. The battle lasted for several hours after Thanos defeat by Ororo and the Avengers with Wakanda providing all their technology to fight against his army which was devastating the entire forest and bio jungle helping in the fight. Thor hearing his father's death and Asgard destruction became so powerful to give a devastating blow to the Black Order. Avengers along with Mystic Arts Supreme join during the Battle with Wakanda and Thor against his remaining forces which were killed.

Power Stone was taken by the Avengers, Mind Stone and Reality Stone were left in Wakanda, Time stone was with Supreme, Space Stone was shared amongst everyone and Soul Stone was sealed in the secret location.

Later with the World United together in creating a Galactic Force to explore and later Supreme Intelligence responded by sending several of their Kree Forces to wipe out the Earth and gain the core's/stones for their use.

Ororo joined all the stones together and snapped to clear the Kree who wish destruction and need to rule the universe.

Universe gained a wave of peace with many species in galaxy joining together to explore the wonders of the galaxy and to keep the rules placed together with Nova Corps. During the snap, Ororo made sure to erase all the universe memory of the Infinity stones existence and especially at Earth for not gaining battles in the future. Her body was repaired after the damage.

Stones were split between Leaders of Earth Heroes and forces studying to gain knowledge of the universe. Later will be joined to fight against the threat to the universe, galaxy or the Planet Earth. They called the leaders of the group as "Illuminati".

The End.

* * *

What do you guys think? Anyways come to give you guys an update too. My Phone is stoned cause I had it jailbreak during the update after formatting it.

I don't know when I will be reposting anything new but surely in the meantime, I will be trying to gain knowledge on how to write better and improve my English.

While writing these stories made me realise just how much hard work the Authors put into creating a storyline, fixing plot holes, creating emotions in the words and actions of the main characters. Thank you guys for all the support for the reviews and comments. People who helped me gain an understanding of my first Fic.

Thank you so much for the support, follows and views for the below.

My story was posted with 50K plus words with 5 chapters and 1 filler in a month when I gained inspiration to write my own self-fulfilment even through all the burdens.

My thanks go especially to people from the U.S for 1k viewers and 3k views, U.K for 350 viewers and 1k views, Canada for 250 Viewers and 750 views, Australia, France, Indonesia, Brazil, Germany, India (my hometown), Poland, Philippines, Sweden, Spain, so many more that I can't cover but thank you all for whoever is reading this and everybody take care till the next time. \\\/ Peace out! by marvelfanenthusiastic


End file.
